This invention relates to a method and apparatus for feeding groups of objects, particularly bottle or can six-packs to a carton blank.
The invention concerns the production or filling of cartons and tray packages with bottles, cans, etc. In so doing an endless line of objects coming from a filling machine forms groups for each carton. These groups and then fed to and into partially folded carton blanks. The remaining folding and sealing of the carton then takes place. Instead of individual groups of objects a plurality of preformed small packages, for example so-called six packs, can also be fed to a common carton.
A problem with this type of packaging concerns achieving high performance while maintaining a gentle handling of the objects to be packaged. A high cycle rate of the machine requires at least periodic correspondingly high transport speeds of the objects. On the other hand, at the moment of introduction into the carton or container, the objects must be slowed to a stop.